


Compatibility

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi's ready to give his ears to Kio.  He's sure of it.  Maybe.  No, definitely!  Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

  
** Compatibility **

"I don't do well with pain," Yayoi confided in Ritsuka as they sat on the steps in front of his house. "Or any physical discomfort, really. It's the asthma."

Ritsuka nodded, but looked doubtful. Honestly, even Yayoi thought his reasoning sounded pretty lame.

"But Kio...he's getting frustrated. I mean, he's not pressuring me or anything but- Hell! _I'm_ getting frustrated too! But...." Yayoi felt like an idiot. At least Ritsuka was used to it and would never give him shit about it.

Ritsuka, for his part, chewed on his lower lip, trying to think of a way to help his friend overcome his anxiety.

"Porn?"

Yayoi's ears stood straight up and the fine hairs on their tips fluffed out. "No, it doesn't help. I mean, how do you know for sure if they really _like_ it, or if they're just all on some kind of drugs? Hell, half the time the guys getting, you know, _fucked_," he whispered the last word, "they aren't even hard! They're moaning and groaning _More!_ and _Harder!_ but their dicks are as soft and limp as- And that was way too much information, wasn't it?"

Even after nearly a year without his ears and tail Ritsuka could still manage a decent blush. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "But it's also given me an idea."

*****

First Kio paled. When he started to yell, his cheeks pinked up a bit. By the time his arms were flailing, he'd broken out in a decent sweat.

But Kio loved Yayoi – _wanted_ Yayoi – and he trusted Ritsuka, so in the end he relented.

It was while Kio and Ritsuka were working out the details that a rather overlooked thought occurred to Yayoi.

"Hey, shouldn't we ask Soubi? What if he says no?"

Both Kio and Ritsuka looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

*****

Yayoi did feel like he'd lost his mind, though he needn't have worried about Soubi's enthusiasm. He'd had his and Ritsuka's clothes off before the explanation was even finished.

Now they were all naked – one couple next to the other – on Soubi and Ritsuka's bed. Both Soubi and Yayoi were on their backs, but Yayoi's head was near Soubi's ass so he could watch exactly what Ritsuka was doing to him down there. Everything Ritsuka did, Kio did.

Yayoi wasn't surprised to find out that Ritsuka was very good at giving orders.

"Kio will start with only one well-lubricated finger. He'll circle gently to begin with before slowly pushing in."

Soubi moaned like he meant it and tried to thrust himself down onto Ritsuka's finger. "Stop that, Soubi. This is for Yayoi."

"I'm just...showing him..._uhhnn_...how good it feels. Isn't that the..._ahhhh_...point?"

"I'll be giving you the point in about five minutes. Control yourself until then," Ritsuka commanded, but Yayoi heard the amused affection in his voice and couldn't help but smile slightly himself.

Yayoi heard Kio outright laugh, and that's when he tensed up. Soubi had always been brutally sexy – hell, Ritsuka wasn't half bad, his body now tall and sinewy. Next to the two of them, Yayoi was still short and skinny and he knew that Kio'd had a killer crush on Soubi and-

"Hey."

Yayoi hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to find himself face to face with Kio.

"You okay?" Kio asked, running his fingers down the side of Yayoi's face.

How could he not be, with Kio looking at him like that? Touching him like that?

"We don't have to do this," Kio said. "The circumstances are dubious at best. I don't even want to _think_ about what they are at worst," he admitted with a rueful grin as he petted Yayoi's tail from root to tip.

Yayoi shivered, thinking about Kio's hands and Kio's words and the years it had taken them to get just this far. But "I love you," was all Yayoi could think of to say.

"I love you too," Kio answered as he slowly pushed one finger inside.

It didn't hurt exactly, but it was uncomfortable and felt like it absolutely should _not_ be there. But...

Yayoi felt _he_ was exactly where he should be, and Kio was exactly who he should be with. So he tried to relax, and found it easier than he expected. Kio kissed him and touched him and murmered to him and went so slowly that by the time he had three fingers inside-

"Does this mean you two don't need us anymore?" Ritsuka asked.

Yayoi blushed because he'd pretty much forgotten that he wasn't alone with Kio on the bed. He groaned in mortification.

"I'd say that's a yes," Soubi teased. "Now, hurry up and fuck me properly, Ritsuka."

And Yayoi couldn't see exactly what was happening right next to him -- mainly because Kio had started to move his fingers in such a way that the discomfort was only a minor inconvenience at this point – but the bed shifted as bodies shifted and both Ritsuka and Soubi were making noises that should have continued to embarrass the _hell_ out of Yayoi, but instead...instead he found himself pulling his knees to his chest to show Kio he was ready.

As Kio kissed him and slid inside, Yayoi couldn't help but tense up again. But then he felt a hand in his hair, stroking his ears, and a hand on his stomach, and yet another hand wrapping the end of his tail around itself and...

Maybe it was a screwed up way to lose his ears, but as his heart hammered against his chest and his rapid breaths turned into moans, Yayoi couldn't find one good reason to let it bother him.

Especially since he'd remembered to bring his inhaler.

**END**


End file.
